Unrequited-Part 1
by Eveam
Summary: A stranger changes Jessie and James' lives


Title: Unrequited. Part 1.

Author: Eveam 

E-mail: [eveam_@hotmail.com][1]

Rating: PG-13

Category: Romance/slight angst

Disclaimer: They *all* belonged to me once. Then I woke up.

Archive: Anywhere if the story is in it's entirety with my name as the author! 

Notes: Comments and *constructive* criticism is *really* appreciated. So send some!!! 

After watching the episode 'Where For Art Thou Pokémon' I wondered who the brown haired guy Jessie remembered was which resulted in this fic! By the way I really do *not* know why all the people reacted to the pieces of paper like that. My Haunter can't write! Can yours? ^_-

This story is dedicated to DL for being my muse, indi 'cause she's my best bud, and 'Honora' and 'Francis'. 

^-^ 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Dear Diary,

Yipppeee!!! Pay day!!! At last!!! Donut time!!! Well later today since we're going to the park now. Without Meowth!!! Today's the day!!! I don't know what I'm going to say…but I'm going to tell Jess how I feel about her. Wish me luck! 

James.

I close my diary and sneak a look at Jessie who's brushing her hair while looking in my mirror. She picks up her backpack and turns to me. "Ready to go?" I nod and push my diary under my pillow while grabbing my bag. We stroll out of our shabby apartment block and head to the Viridian Central Park. The sun is shining, the sky is blue… and the park is packed with people. Every inch of grass in covered with people sunbathing, reading, talking… Jessie sighs looking at the crowd and takes my hand. I blush involuntary at her touch. She leads me to an oak tree. Leaving go of my hand she grins. I grin back wondering what she is doing. She points at the tree. "Climb." I lose my smile. "What?" She grins again. "Climb up the tree." I shift my bag on my back and reach for a branch. Soon we are up the tree. I peer around. It hadn't changed much. Just slightly bigger. We used to climb this tree as kids. I remember my diary entry. I have to tell her soon… Jessie unzips her backpack pulling a carton of apple juice from it. Pulling the straw from it's wrapper she pulls her hand back to stab the carton but notices I'm staring at her. "What?" she asks me. I swallow. Damn. She wasn't meant to catch me looking. "I-I. I-" I stammer. She looks closely at me, the apple juice forgotten. "What is it James?" she says gently. I melt inside at the way she says my name. Unless she's screaming it waving a frying pan. That usually means trouble. I realise she's leaning towards me without any malice in her eyes. She isn't going to hit me. I can't think of what to say because she's too close to me. Think James! Think! My diary… it was something to do with my diary. I can smell her perfume. Two more inches I'll be able to smell her shampoo. She gazes into my eyes. I can't. I just can't tell her. I break eye contact and take my sandwich out of my bag and stuff it in my mouth. She pulls back and sips her juice. I mentally slap myself for chickening out of telling her the most important thing in my life. We finish our lunches in silence. I rip a page from a notepad in my bag. Jessie looks at me curiously then smiles. We used to do this as kids. I begin to fold the paper into a paper aeroplane. I push a branch aside and send the plane into the air. It glides for a moment then twirls and crashes to the ground. I turn back to Jessie who takes my notepad and begins to make a plane of her own. Her plane sails as mine did. I take a new sheet of paper and hand her a sheet and together we fold two more planes. "Do you have a pen?" I look up and nod. "In my bag." Taking a pen she writes on the plane and then sends it soaring into the sky. I wonder what I'm going to call my plane. I ask Jessie for help. "Call it 'The Jess'" I do. We watch in horror as _The Jess_ hits a man fishing in the head. He looks around angry. Except for a group of elderly men playing bowls there was no one else around. I fold another plane and hit him again. He screams like a girl. "GHOSTS!!!" The group playing bowls look at the man with disdain as Jessie and I giggle quietly up the tree. We run out of paper so I rummage in my bag for more paper. I find a piece and hand it to Jessie. Chewing the pen thoughtfully for a moment she scribbled down 'Run! We're going to get you! Signed the ghosts of Viridian Park' Sending it flying towards the man we watch him pick it up, read it, scream and run as we unsuccessfully try not to burst out laughing. We fail and laugh long and hard. Wiping away our tears of mirth we fold more sheets of paper, write on them and send them towards the people sunbathing on the other side of the tree. Curiosity gets the better of the people and they read the sheets of paper. Soon shrieks of "ghost!" and "haunted park!" are heard. I see the twerp's rival jump up into a battling stance. Gary's his name or something. He sends out his Arcanine and gives it an order. The flame Pokémon sniffs the air then barks something. Gary recalls it and walks out of the park. I grin. That kid has more sense than any of the people in the park who didn't check for the ghosts. I hope he kicks Ashy boy's ass in the Pokémon League. *If* the twerp gets that far of course. I pull the last piece of paper our of my bag and send it flying. I stare in horror at the familiar blue and white paper of my pay check. I hear a similar gasp of horror next to me as Jessie recognises what is flying towards the river. We scramble out of the tree and lunge for the paper. Too late in heads towards the water. A net swoops under it and my precious check is safe. I look up at my saviour. It is a guy, a bit older than us with brown hair and eyes. He hands me the slightly crumpled paper and I thank him. He then turns his attention to Jessie. "Hey babe. Did you hurt yourself when you fell from heaven?" He says. I roll my eyes. I turn to Jessie thinking she'd whip out her mallet and yell at the guy for hitting on her. Instead she just giggled. *Giggled.* I tell Jessie I'm going to cash my check before something else happens to it. Looking back at them shamelessly flirting I wonder did she even hear me. As I walk to the bank I hope that that guy has gone. I don't like him. He was too…I don't know. I just… have a feeling. On my return from the bank I find the guy is still there and is lying stomach down on the grass talking with Jessie. I clear my throat and Jessie looks up at me. "Oh, hi James!" she gestures to the guy "This is Jackson." Jackson smiles at me. I force myself to smile back at him since Jessie's watching me. They begin talking again and I stand there recalling the phrase 'Two's company, three's a crowd'. So true… I interrupt the conversation to say I'm going home. Jessie nods at me and I leave. Walking home I buy a bag of donuts. They don't taste that good without Jessie sharing them and her feeble protests that she needs to watch her weight. Doesn't she understand I'd love her no matter what?

Three hours later Jessie arrives home with some shopping bags. I smile. She's back, away from Jackson. She takes a light blue top out of the bag and holds it up. "What do you think?" she asks me. We usually ask each other about clothes since we both have impeccable taste in fashion. "It's nice." I tell her. Jessie smiles at me. "I bought it since I'm going out tonight with Jackson." My smile freezes. "Oh. Great!" I say with forced enthusiasm. Jessie either doesn't notice or doesn't care as she smiles back. "I'll change and show you the other stuff I bought." She skips off to her room to change. I sigh. She's going out with him. When am I ever going to tell her my feelings now? Jessie returns. She's wearing the blue top and a pair of dark blue pants. The pants are the same colour as her eyes. She looks *so* pretty. She always does. "What do you think?" she asks. "Gorgeous." I manage to utter. She grins and goes back to her room to change. If only she knew that I meant she was gorgeous not the clothes. I'll have to wait to tell her that now since she's going out with Jackson. I sigh and turn back to the TV. 

At seven there is a knock on the door. I wait for Jessie to open it as it's probably her date. When she doesn't I get up and open it. I was right. It was Jackson. He smiles at me. I know that kind of smile. It's the same one the boss gave us before the blimp incident. A smile full of saccharin. He extends his hand. "Hello. James isn't it." I nod. He shakes my hand almost breaking my fingers. I wince and he laughs. "I work out." He tells me in a way of explanation. Whatever. "Jackson!" We both turn to see Jessie enter the hallway. Jackson throws a too muscular arm around Jessie's shoulders and they walk off. I stand in the doorway hoping that Jessie'll be okay. I don't like that guy…

__

Dear Diary,

Jess and I went to the park. She met this guy, Jackson before I could tell her. I mean, I want her to be happy but I wanted her to be happy with *me*. I don't like him. But what can I do?

James.

Ah donuts. Mmm. Sugary and sweet. I frown. I can't taste the donuts any more. I open my eyes to find a corner of my pillow in my mouth chewed. I groan and roll over onto my back. The red neon of the clock says its 02:05 in the morning. I slip out of bed and go to the fridge to get some real donuts. I glance at Jessie's room. The door is closed but I can see the light is on though the crack in the door frame. I knock softly on the door. Jessie answers it almost immediately. She's still dressed in the same outfit as the night before. "Hey James!!!" she says brightly. "How ya doin'?" I don't share her carefree attitude. "Jess it's two in the morning. I was asleep. You should be too. We have to go after Pikachu tomorrow." She looks like someone just stole her favourite toy. "But James…" she whines "I wanted to go out with Jackson tomorrow…" Mentally I roll my eyes at his name. Sighing I tell her that the Boss will be cross with us if we don't go. Jessie pouts even more. I turn to leave. She doesn't even say goodnight.

It's morning. I finish dressing and go to see if Jessie's awake yet. She isn't. I tap her on the shoulder. She swats my hand away. "Jessie" I hiss. She slowly opens one eye. "What?" "We have to go to work." She closes her eyes again. "I'm staying home." I shake her again. "Jess you *have* to go to work." She shakes her head. Go on without me. I'll catch up later." I sigh and leave. My life as I know it is already changing. For the worse…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

__

Please review! It only takes a minute or two! Please do! 

   [1]: mailto:eveam_@hotmail.com



End file.
